


The Bottom of a Black Hole

by tokiidokii



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Belly Rubs, Established Relationship, Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, OT3, PWP, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, but teru and tsubasa understand, kaoru has a hard time using his words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiidokii/pseuds/tokiidokii
Summary: Tsubasa, Teru, and Kaoru are dating. One night, Teru and Tsubasa decide to test the limits of Tsubasa's tummy. But why is Kaoru acting so weird about it?





	The Bottom of a Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

> this is nonsense. i don't drastars much (im just here for the big eater trope lol) so i'm a little worried about characterization, but i did my best!!

“How much do you think you can eat, Tsubasa?” Teru asked out of the blue one evening while he, Tsubasa, and Kaoru were on the couch together watching television.

“Hm? Of what?” The question piques his interest.

“Like, in general. I was just thinking about it, you’re always eating, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get full.” Teru responded. “How much does it take for you to get to where you can’t eat anymore?”

“I dunno. I’ve never really thought about it.” He shrugged. “Of course I feel full with a lot of food, but I’ve never tried my limits or anything.”

Kaoru sat at the end of the couch, unfolding and refolding his legs.

“We should order some food and test it!” Teru declared and formed his hands into fists. Tsubasa definitely looked curious, but a little hesitant to agree. “I’ll buy-“

“Oh! Okay!” The prospect of a huge free meal was more than enough. “What should we get?!”

“This has bad idea written all over it.” Kaoru warned, but he didn’t stop them.

——-

Working around their schedule, the two decided to plan on ordering food next Friday night. He had almost forgotten entirely (or at least, wanted to), but found himself returning to their shared apartment just in time to see Teru and Tsubasa on the couch, opening up a pizza box to reveal six breadsticks and the largest pizza Kaoru had ever seen, covered in meat.

“I’m home.” Kaoru announced, slipping off his shoes at the door.

“Kaoru’s home~” Tsubasa smiled as he opened the lid on a 2-liter of soda.

“Welcome back!” Teru said with a grin.

“You two are really doing this, huh?” Something about his voice was stilted while he removed his coat. “Have fun with your...indigestion.”

Kaoru’s tone wasn’t mean or even upset, but difficult to decipher nonetheless. Teru and Tsubasa already agreed that they would stop whenever Tsubasa felt like it, but before either one could explain, Kaoru disappeared into the bedroom. Maybe it was because Kaoru was an ex-doctor, Teru mused, since what they were doing wasn’t exactly healthy. But it remained only a test, not something they planned on making a habit out of. Besides, with their idol diets, Tsubasa hadn’t indulged in awhile. He had earned a cheat day.

“Should we say something?” Tsubasa piped up. Getting Kaoru to speak up had been a challenge when they all first began dating.

“Well, he already knows if he has a problem, he should say something. I wouldn’t force it out of him ‘til he’s ready.” And over time, he usually did. Teru opened his mouth to say something else, but a low growl from Tsubasa’s stomach cut him off. “Haha! Speaking of, you sound ready to eat.”

“Hey! I had a light lunch today since I knew I was gonna have a big dinner.” Tsubasa whined, reaching for a cheesy breadstick.

“I’ve seen a light lunch, and that’s NOT what they look like.” Teru teased as Tsubasa devoured the breadstick and went for another. 

“It was light for me...” He took a sip directly from the 2-liter bottle with a pout.

“Alright, alright. Just so you know, I got of your favorite ice cream and put it in the fridge. You don’t have to eat it though, there’s already a lot here.”

“Ooh, the chocolate kind? We’ll see.”

Tsubasa made quick work of the breadsticks, as expected. They did little to fill him up, so he went straight for the pizza next. It was thick crust, doughy and covered in extra cheese and meat toppings in order to be the most effective. Fresh and hot, Tsubasa was in heaven as he chowed down and chatted with Teru about this or that. 

At some point, they both realized Kaoru had returned. He was sitting on the floor at the low coffee table, reading a book. The atmosphere got a little awkward as Tsubasa swallowed the bite in his mouth.

“Kaoru...is everything okay?” 

“Huhm? What do you mean?” He asked, glancing up at Tsubasa.

“You were acting a little funny when you came in earlier...” Tsubasa finished the slice in his hand. He was about halfway through the pizza now, well within the threshold of comfortably full, but still able to eat.

“Is it us? We just wanted to have some fun, that’s all.” Teru explained, and Tsubasa nodded in agreement with another drink from the 2-liter that was about 1/3rd of the way empty.

“Ah...I-I’m aware. It’s not you two, don’t be concerned. You two are more than capable than taking care of yourselves….probably. Please, just continue.” Kaoru pushed his nose back into his book. Teru and Tsubasa shared an uneasy glance, wordlessly communicating the same thought. Kaoru sounded genuine, but hesitant to share what was bothering him.

“Okay...you don’t have to, but you can always talk to us about anything.” Teru told him. Tsubasa wondered if they should press the issue, but Teru’s reassurance relaxed Kaoru’s features with a little blush.

“Thank you.”

Tsubasa ate in silence for the next few minutes. After another slice, his stomach crossed over into uncomfortably full. Under normal circumstances, this was where he would stop before he gave himself a real belly ache. Only a fourth of the pizza was left, even Tsubasa was surprised at how much he had eaten. He beat on his chest with his fist, eliciting a small burp and some slight relief.

“Are you feeling okay? Should we stop?” Tsubasa shook his head at Teru’s questions.

“I’m fine, just getting full. I just needed to make a little room.” He answered, and it was the truth.

Eating more added up a lot faster on a full stomach, though. Tsubasa had stopped drinking from the 2-liter in order to save space, leaving it half drained. He ate and ate, slowing down as the pressure started to build. 

“Too tight...” Tsubasa broke the silence and muttered with a wince, reaching down and unbuttoning his pants. No longer constricted, his stomach bulged forward, not large but distinctly distended. “Ah...”

He could have sworn he saw dark hair move out of the corner of his eye.

“Woah, you really are getting full. Do you wanna stop?”

“I-I can finish it. It’s fine.” Tsubasa replied with a newfound determination.

The last two slices were difficult to finish. He took it one bite at a time, but he willed himself to finish. Tsubasa squirmed as his stomach gurgled angrily in its final warning, tummy starting to continuously ache as he swallowed down the last slice. He fell back heavily into the couch, rubbing his belly with his hands. Despite how full he was, Tsubasa felt like there was some give left.

“Can you...go get the ice cream please...?”

“Tsubasa, you don’t have to keep eating if-“

“Teruuu...” Tsubasa whined. Teru looked down at Kaoru for help, but found him with his face almost literally in his book. Could he even read like that?

“Leave me out of this.” Kaoru responded, not bothering to look up. Teru sighed and left for the kitchen and returned a moment later with the carton and the spoon.

“Feed it to me?” Tsubasa asked. Kaoru coughed somewhere behind them, and Tsubasa glanced over to see him getting up for a glass of water. Trying not to get distracted, Tsubasa focused his attention back to Teru. Sighing, Teru peeled off the lid and dug the spoon into the ice cream.

Unsurprisingly, Teru had underestimated Tsubasa’s abilities once again. Their pace was slow, but steady, as Tsubasa took spoonful after spoonful of dessert. They made it almost halfway through the small pint when Tsubasa tensed suddenly. Teru thought he was about to throw up, but he only emitted a small, pained burp before falling back into the couch.

“I can’t eat anymore...” Tsubasa admitted, listening to his stomach gurgle and groan. Teru nodded and put the lid back on the ice cream, clearly a little guilty, before going to put it back in the fridge.

Regret settled into Tsubasa’s mind in an instant, mostly regarding dessert. He had never been so full before in his life, his stomach a hard, round, heavy mass that made it a little hard to breathe. He eased onto his side to take the full length of the couch, settling down with a whimper as everything sloshed into place. 

The one saving grace was that Tsubasa hardly felt nauseous at all, mainly suffering from one angry tummy struggling to digest an unfortunate mix of meat, cheese, and ice cream with harsh, throbbing cramps. He could feel his mind growing sluggish, body diverting other resources in an attempt to take on the strenuous task of processing so much food, but he already knew there was no way he could fall asleep like this. Teru returned, frowning, and raised Tsubasa’s head long enough to slide in and rest it on his lap.

“Sorry...I figured you’d get a bellyache, but I didn’t think it’d be this bad...”

“It’s okay...me either...” He muttered, nuzzling into Teru’s thigh and trying to find the best way to rub his own stomach.

“Do you want me to rub your belly?” Teru asked, petting his hair.

“I don’t know...it’s tender...”

Kaoru’s book slammed into the table, breaking the two out of their intimate reprieve. They had both forgotten he was sitting there, too caught up in the events of the last several minutes. Teru jumped, and Tsubasa jumped too, hiccuping and whimpering as he did so. Kaoru huffed, eyes closed and cheeks dusted pink.

“I can’t take this any longer. I would be an idiot to pass this up.” The two stared at him, perplexed, and their confusion only grew as Kaoru headed for the opposite end of the couch. “If you’ll allow me, I can rub your stomach.”

“Oh...okay.” Tsubasa nodded, breath hitching as he tried to roll into his back to grant better access. Teru and Kaoru both helped maneuver him around until he laid with his head on Teru’s chest, while Kaoru sat between Tsubasa’s legs. Kaoru’s sudden willingness to participate surprised Teru, but he didn’t mind. His hands were more skilled than either of theirs.

“It’s as though you were trying to give Tsubasa the worst stomachache possible,” Kaoru began, pushing up Tsubasa’s shirt that was already half pushed up by his swollen stomach. The skin it was pale, but flushed a soft pink around his belly button. As Kaoru splayed his hands out on the expanse of stretched skin, it felt hard and warm to the touch. “Your body has a harder time digesting food it hasn’t eaten in awhile. As idols, we’ve had our diet adjusted to be healthier than before.” 

Tsubasa was so used to eating as he pleased, he had never even considered that. He was about to say something, but the noise got caught in his throat as Kaoru’s massage began in earnest. In seconds, Tsubasa had melted into the couch - it was as though Kaoru knew exactly where everything hurt, unwinding cramped muscles with his fingers and easing the churning inside him.

Tsubasa emitted a long, low moan, and it wasn’t one of pain.

“Did you learn this as a doctor or something?” Teru asked, watching his each skillful move of Kaoru’s hands with his eyebrows raised, impressed. 

“Uh...” Kaoru muttered, odd and out of character. Teru glanced up to listen-

All it took for Teru was one look at Kaoru’s face. His cheeks had turned from light pink to beet red. The way his lips were pressed together, his pupils blown and a little unfocused. Kaoru met his gaze, eyes widening as he realized he had already been caught.

“Wait a second! You’re...into this, aren’t you?” Teru questioned, trying to ask with a tone that wouldn’t make Kaoru feel humiliated. They had all slept together before, this wasn’t a new thing. Kaoru even knew what he wanted, a lot of the time - but he could be skittish and easily embarrassed. Kaoru tore his hands away as if he had been burned, but Tsubasa was fast enough to catch one of his wrists.

“Pl-please don’t stop...” He pleaded, and Kaoru physically shuddered at the erotic phrase.

“H-hey, it’s alright, it’s alright.” Teru waved his hands in a ‘calm down’ gesture. It certainly explained Kaoru’s odd behavior for the past two hours. Kaoru stared down at the floor, subtly adjusting his legs. “I just...didn’t know.”

“Kaoru…!” Tsubasa begged, uncaring about this newfound discovery. Kaoru bit his bottom lip, expression guilty, before resuming. 

Honestly, he felt so embarrassed he could sink through the floor. He never intended to tell either of his boyfriends his secret kink, even though Tsubasa’s tendency to eat was a small factor in his attraction towards the man. He wanted to avoid the entire ‘testing Tsubasa’s limits’ situation, because he knew he would be unable to resist the temptation of joining in, but he had failed . His lovers acting out his fetish without any prompting? No way he could pass up the opportunity. Inevitably, his prediction came true, and here he was, outing himself and rubbing Tsubasa’s achy tummy like he had fantasized about on more than one occasion. All that was missing was a stethoscope to better hear his stomach, but Tsubasa’s belly was so loud when it was upset, he probably didn’t need one. Tsubasa moaned again, and Kaoru’s pants grew tighter.

“I’m going to, uhm...you drank quite a bit of soda, so there’s...air...” Kaoru half-explained, knowing exactly what he was doing but too embarrassed to properly verbalize it. Unable to do much else, Teru pet Tsubasa’s hair and watched. 

Tsubasa got the gist of what Kaoru was doing fast enough, even in his daze. Kaoru coaxed out a small pocket of air, causing Tsubasa to burp. Kaoru grunted at the size; but Tsubasa welcomed any relief he could find, no matter how small. As he continued, pressure built in the back of his throat gradually, until Kaoru pressed down gently with his thumbs. The air came up in a loud burp, and the contents of his stomach shifted to fill in their newfound space. Tsubasa’s legs twitched around Kaoru, vaguely aware the sheer relief of being able to digest and his intimate touches were starting to turn him on.

“Kaoru...” Tsubasa whispered, now much quieter and filled with need as he stared up at him with half lidded eyes. Kaoru froze - he wasn’t usually the leader when it came to...this. He looked up to Teru, the most confident of the three, who smiled in response.

“This is your thing, isn’t it? Go on.” He grinned, hands moving down to squeeze Tsubasa’s shoulders.

“I...okay.” He nodded. He kept his left hand on his stomach and kneaded small circles into his skin while his right traveled downwards towards his already open pants, gently tugging them down around his thighs before pawing at him through his underwear. Kaoru’s eyes widened as he found Tsubasa already half hard, and Tsubasa weakly pressed himself into Kaoru’s palm. Knowledge of Tsubasa’s own arousal brought with it newfound confidence as he stroked him through his boxers, only freeing his cock once he was fully erect.

Tsubasa laid there, a moan of both pain and pleasure slipping out of him. His face flushed and eyes closed, hips trembling, hard cock just an inch away from his heavily swollen stomach. Kaoru drank in such a lewd sight, locking in the memory for future use. His strokes were long, slow, and deliberate. Tsubasa was unable to buck his hips into Kaoru’s hand without sloshing his stomach’s contents, and found himself entirely at Kaoru’s mercy. 

Kaoru licked his lips, rubbing his thighs together in an attempt at generating friction as he cursed the fact he only had two hands.

Teru may not be into this quite the same way as his boyfriends, but the sight of Tsubasa squirming under Kaoru’s hands while Kaoru struggled to take care of his own arousal helped him far enough along. Teru squeezed Tsubasa’s shoulders lovingly before slipping out from behind him, instead propping him up with a couch cushion. He observed Kaoru’s face as he circled around, brows furrowed in deep focus.

He had failed to notice Teru approaching until he was pressed flush against his back, perching himself on the armrest of the couch with one leg on each side of him. Somehow, Kaoru realized, he had ended up in the middle of their threesome.

“Y’know,” Teru started, voice low and breathy in his ear as his hands traveled down his waist. “You should really just tell us when you want something.”

Kaoru half heartedly nodded in agreement, far more concerned about the pressure building down below. He was so hard, he _ached_ , and Teru’s rough hands ghosting over his zipper was enough to draw a little whine out of him. His grip around Tsubasa got faster, sloppier, and he squeezed him once just to feel the way his breath hitching caused the muscles in his abdomen to tense. 

Another minute passed as Tsubasa approached his limit, moaning as he mewled out Kaoru’s name. Tsubasa’s stomach muscles clenched as he came, spilling mostly onto his own belly. The sight of it almost pushed Kaoru over the edge himself, but the hand on his cock and the apparent erection pressing into his back reminded him of Teru’s presence. He brought his fetish into this, the least Kaoru could do was finish him off.

Kaoru flipped around suddenly, throwing Teru off with a rough kiss that almost knocked him off the side of the couch. Though initially caught off guard, he welcomed Kaoru’s boldness as he pushed back into the kiss. Kaoru grabbed at him now, hand slick with Tsubasa’s fluids, effortlessly pumping the length of Teru’s cock. 

Teru groaned into his mouth, using one hand to hold Kaoru in place on his lap, and the other to stroke him. It only took one, two, three times before Kaoru came with a shuddering gasp, slumping forward onto Teru’s shoulder. He took a moment to catch his breath before he resumed his touches, kissing and nibbling Teru’s neck in all the right places.

Despite the late start, Teru caught up soon enough, grunting as he came. All three of them sat in silence for a few minutes to catch their breath. Under normal circumstances, Kaoru hated feeling dirty and was always the first one to make a move and clean up. Teru could tell the whole event had been more than a little overwhelming, though, and gently eased Kaoru onto the couch to sit next to Tsubasa’s feet. He jogged out of the room to clean himself up and returned a moment later with a wet wash cloth for Kaoru and Tsubasa.

“Thank you.” He said, wiping up. He went to clean off Tsubasa’s belly, a task he figured Teru specifically left for him, and couldn’t help but smile at the blissful expression on his face.

“Feel better now?” Teru asked, running a hand through Tsubasa’s hair.

“Mmmhm...” Tsubasa replied sleepily. He still hurt, but it felt more like a dull ache than a harsh throb. A comfortable heaviness settled in his now calmed tummy. He could get used to this, he thought, food coma tugging at the edges of his consciousness. “Love you guys...”

“Uhm...” Kaoru swallowed hard. He loved them more than anything, but getting himself to admit he was so attached to other people was always hard. “I do, too.”

“Love you, 'Basa. Get some rest.” Teru patted Tsubasa’s shoulder, but he was already asleep. They admired his sleeping face for a moment before Kaoru spoke up.

“We should probably carry him to bed. This couch has terrible support.” Kaoru stated. Teru nodded in agreement, hooking him underneath his arms while Kaoru grabbed his legs. It was awkward, but the only real way to carry him with such a round belly. They moved slowly, and Teru could tell Kaoru was struggling as his arms started to shake.

“He’s...a bit heavy...” Kaoru said.

“Now now, we’re almost there. Quit your _belly aching_.”

“Hey, Teru?”

“Hmm?”

“Look at me.”

Teru raised his head to meet Kaoru’s irritated gaze.

“Shut up.”

Teru laughed, deep and genuine, and Kaoru couldn’t help but crack a smile despite himself. Tsubasa never reacted, fast asleep, and they managed to get him into their three beds that had been pushed together without a hitch. 

The two settled on turning in early and got ready for bed. Teru let Kaoru change Tsubasa into his pajamas, watching his facial expression as he realized there was no way Tsubasa was getting his button down pajamas buttoned more than the third button or so. Another one of his fantasies.

“I’m not sure I ‘get’ it,” Teru commented, slipping on his pajama top and sliding into bed on one side of Tsubasa. “But it’s pretty cute how into this whole thing you are.”

“I-I’m a grown man, Teru. I am not cute.” Kaoru huffed, getting into bed next to Tsubasa on the opposite side and snuggling up against him. Teru only grinned, knowing fighting Kaoru was futile.

With Tsubasa sandwiched in between them, Teru took the opportunity to rub his tummy, fingers lazily bumping against Kaoru’s every so often.

“It’s so warm...hard, too.” Teru pressed his fingers into the taut skin. 

“I’ve never seen anyone eat so much food...” Kaoru mumbled in awe. “Tsubasa is incredible.”

“Hmm...” Teru hummed in thought. “This is pretty nice. I bet it feels good for Tsubasa, too. I think I could see why you like it.”

“It’s _intimate_.” Kaoru said defensively, even though Teru agreed.

“Soooo.” Teru propped himself up in his elbow to get a better look at Kaoru. “Does this mean I get to go next?”

“Sh-shut up!” Kaoru yelled, blushing red and throwing the blanket over his face to hide it. “I’m serious!”

Teru laughed, leaning over Tsubasa’s sleeping form to kiss the top of Kaoru’s head that remained exposed.


End file.
